


Heart mark

by purplefox



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: King Rajendra knows the perfect gifts





	Heart mark

“This is a gift that I would have to say that King Rajendra most likely picked himself.” Arslan laughed softly as he dipped his hands into the extravagant basket. “Your king is quite the character Jaswant.” He laughed at the pained look on not just Jaswant’s face but on the faces of those who had come to escort Arslan’s gift. “Now I understand why Elam tried to stop you.”

“Your highness.” Jaswant shook his head at the tiger in his arms. Arslan bundled the cub closer to him and smiled broadly. Jaswant closed his eyes before he turned to the escort. “Please return this to his majesty.”

“No such thing.” Arslan cooed. “It has a mark can you see? The shape of it’s stripes. I am uncertain to whether Narsus has returned or not.” He smiled at his gift. “Be refusing such a personal gift would only spell trouble for us in the end. We have to accept it.” He smiled before he laughed softly. “I find this very amusing.”

King Rajendra, even with all the things he had done, it was hard to dislike the man. His personality was just like that. He went from being on their side to trying to wrap them up in a trap. Still it was difficult to hate him. Arslan actually found him quite amusing.

It was hard to dislike him and this gift proved that he had good eyes. It was something to be wary of and be amused with. Arslan had a fondness for animals and he considered himself lucky the king had only sent him a tiger cub.

If he had sent an elephant, Arslan would certainly be in trouble. Besides this had to be a little tongue in cheek play for the two of them. After all it had been Arslan that had asked that question and had been visibly impressed.

Send this back? When it was obvious that King Rajendra had picked this tiger cub because he knew it would squeeze Arslan’s heart? No, he was accepting the gift and when he had the time he was going to find a way to show that he too could pull at Rajendra’s heart strings.

“Jaswant.” Arslan was finished with this tent for the day. “I’m going to need your help. I want to keep it so we’re going to need to have it well trained. I trust that King Rajendra sent provisions?” On seeing the escorts nod he smiled. “That is fine then. In time we will get our own. Before you leave, I’ll pen a letter for your king thanking him for…”

Arslan looked down at the cub that was now slumbering against his chest. It was a little heavier than the babies he had managed to carry around lately. Bigger than them too. still what beautiful fur. What nice marks and it would grow to something beautiful and dangerous.

“Thanking him for the wonderful gift.” Arslan said softly. “He is certainly a wise one. Or at least a perceptive one.” He said softly.

X

“Your highness.” Daryun flung back the entrance to the tent with barely concealed irritation. Arslan set down his book as he saw that Narsus was right behind him. “I heard that the King… that man sent you a-“ Daryun drew up short when he saw the basket next to Arslan. “What is that.”

“That man certainly likes his games.” Narsus tsked before he sighed. He knelt next to Arslan with a smile before he gently stroked the cub. “I assume his majesty plans on keeping this… creature?”

“Jaswant knows how to care for them. And King Rajendra was kind enough.” Arslan smiled. “To send me several books on training and care. He included one for battle but I was thinking of keeping this one by my side. If they fight fine.” He smiled before he touched the edge of the basket. The small paw that reached for him made him sigh. “I want to care and protect more than I want them to fight.”

“Is it a boy or a girl-“ Narsus gently poked around in the basket. “A girl. Unexpected. Maybe that is because of their natures? That kind certainly sent you a playful creature.”

“Daryun.” Arslan knew that he had been too silent for too long. His face was dark as he looked at the basket. “The cub is too young to be trained to kill me in my sleep.”

“That man knows no shame, no pride and to think after all he has done he drops trouble on our laps.” Daryun groaned. “We are in the middle of a battlefield. We cannot play around.”

“I know.” Arslan did know that. It was why he had already laid out to Jaswant and Elam his plans. “In a few years she will no longer be a cub and in a few years.” Arslan tapped his book against his thigh. “We should have secured most of what we were wanting to secure. Do you not agree? I’ll have her trained to the point I would be able to leave her for short spaces of time with trusted people.

“A trained wild beast at your side will add to your image. The bird that comes when you call. It already makes you look rather…” Narsus smiled. “While I’m sceptical about that man giving us anything. We do have to accept it for now. The cub is harmless but it is a beast. A predator at heart no matter what affection may develop.”

“I’m aware of that.” Arslan smiled. “I keep my own beasts.” He smiled at Daryun. “Rather close you see.” He reached into the basket and scooped the tiger up. “I’ve been thinking of a name for her. Mian.” He looked down at the cub that sat on his lap the moment he placed it there. “What do you think? Mian.”

“A very sweet name.” Narsus chuckled as the cub yawned. “Very nice for a girl. “Your majesty.”

“I know.” Arslan gently rubbed her ears. “For now, I’ll keep her with me or Elam. Let her get familiar with us. I want to know her struggles and I want to get used to her as well.” He paused before he admitted. “Also, she’s so cute I’m already attached to her.”

“Yes that heart shaped mark on her head.” Narsus laughed softly. “o wonder you were unable to turn it down.”

X

“Narsus?” Arslan stoop up the water slowly ran off him as he looked out. “Is that you?” There was a bit of silence before Daryun appeared. “Daryun.”

“Arslan.” Daryun sighed before he came to the edge of the pool. “Disappointed?”

Of course not.” Arslan gave Daryun his back and sank back into the water. It’s been a long day.” He smiled before he continued to wash himself. “Will you join me? Or are you concerned about the judgement of the guards?”

“One of the Guards is Gieve so I am not too concerned about what they could or would think up.” Daryun snorted. “I see the cub is here.” He had obviously spotted where Mian was playing at the rocky edge. “She’s attached to you.”

“So far I’m all that she knows.” Arslan shrugged. He slowly waded to the edge that Mian by. he raised his wet hands towards he and laughed when she tried to sniff them. “They don’t mind swimming. They like it but I think her too young to be coming in. I’ll let her choose on her own. He heard the sound of clothes shuffling and he laughed softly. “Mian won’t come in but you will? Daryun.”

“I can’t help but wonder what you think this is.” Daryun said softly as he entered the water. Arslan watched his body as he came closer and closer. Daryun’s body was just so beautiful. He was strong… but he was beautiful. He gently reached for Daryun’s chest and stroked his way down to his stomach. A strong beautiful man and he swore loyalty to Arslan.

“I couldn’t turn her down.” Arslan laughed softly. “And you know how he is. It is difficult to hate him. I know I will be depending on him in the future. Mian is unexpected but she is harmless.” He gently pulled the cord from Daryun’s hair and stroked the soft strands. “Are you bothered that your prince accepted an extravagant gift from another man?”

Even though Daryun would have liked to not admit it. It was there on his face. Arslan sighed before he wrapped his arms around him. It took effort to get them to be face to face but he pressed his forehead against Daryun’s firmly.

“He’s playing with me. It’s not a courting gift.” Daryun snorted and Arslan sighed once and then again. “If anything, he sees me the way I see him. A brother. I picture him as a brother and I know he thinks of me the same way. To him I am a little brother he can poke fun at. To me he’s a brother I can observe and learn from. We need each other and we understand each other.” Arslan laughed softly. “Even when the both of us are so obviously different.”

“I know he’s necessary.” Daryun said softly. “But the man is-“

“I know.” Arslan laughed softly. “Everything he has done and everything we suspect him to try and do. I keep in my head when I think of him.” Mian sneezed so he pulled away to look at her. She had rolled onto her back and was nipping at her tail. Arslan snorted before he turned back t Daryun. “He thought I liked tigers because I have my own tiger general.” Arslan laughed softly. “It’s a joke for me and you. A connection.” He leaned to whisper into Daryun’s ear. “That’s why he gave me a tiger with a heart stripes on her face.”

X

“I was beginning to think that you would not come to bed.” Arslan admitted as he lay on his side. “Elam and Narsus left ages ago. Jaswant wanted to take Mian with him.” He gently stroked the cub that had fallen asleep on his arm. “But I refused. I like the idea of her sleeping surrounded by my scent. By the warmth of my body.”

“Arslan.” Daryun groaned before he sighed. Arslan smiled as he slowly disrobed and then smiled again at the look the man gave him. “You are determined to make me like this won’t you.”

“I want my two tigers to like each other.” Arslan gently played with Mian’s tail. Even in her sleep she pulled it away from his fingers to wrap around her body. “I know there is a cat system. All you have to do is make certain that Mian does not kick you away from the number one spot.”

“Arslan.” Daryun leaned on the bed his eyes dark before they moved to the tiger. “You truly do not plan on making this easy do you.”

“Should I?” Arslan was curious. “But you’re already fond of her.” He paused to laugh softly. “I can’t help but think what a pretty picture the two of you will make when she is all grown up. I would have to get Narsus immortalize it.”

“What sin have I committed that you would do that to me?” Daryun growled as he leaned over Arslan. “That is a torture not suited for any living being.”

“Making me wait for a kiss.” Arslan slipped his fingers through Daryun’s hair softly. “I guess.”

X

They could have so much energy on the battlefield but when it came to rest, they usually did it so soundly. Daryun’s body was so hot against his but Arslan could not move as he wished. He could only hold Daryun to him and kiss him as he let Daryun do everything else.

The attention he paid to Arslan, it was not even or fair. If Arslan had a bit more energy… a bit more strength he would be able to touch like that too. He moaned into the kiss when Daryun forced his body over the tense edge he had been hovering on.

He managed to slip his hand between them to scoop up a bit of his release before he used it to grasp Daryun. So hot in his palm. The way he shuddered for Arslan. His tense body, what a beautiful thing. Arslan watched him throb and pant for him and when he slumped and shuddered, Arslan was unable to look away for a single moment.

And then he recalled that they were alone in the room but not fully so he eased Daryun onto his side and laughed when he saw that his lover had drifted to sleep. Arslan reached for the wet cloth and cleaned them both before he slipped out of the bed. He discarded the cloth before he went to the chair that held a slightly bigger basket than Mian had come in.

She was wrapped in a ball nibbling her tail what a cute habit. Arslan picked her up gently before he slipped back onto the bed. She moved to his larger pillow and wrapped up in a ball again. He tail this time she rested over Daryun’s shoulder. It was rather fitting. Arslan smiled before he reached for the lamp and blew it out. In the darkness with his tigers, he never felt happier or safer.


End file.
